diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/18 July 2017
11:58 I feel like this chat is okay as it is 11:58 ursuul 11:58 i made 2 edits 11:58 r u proud 11:58 very proud 11:59 :D 11:59 looks like they b0rked the merge 11:59 (d1) 11:59 verybig VERY /verybig proud 11:59 nope they fixed it 12:00 Also, the merge isn't really something exciting 12:00 it's just a very minor change, I guess 12:01 I suppose at face value it is not very exciting, but it is to me 12:01 You're pretty much the only one that is excited (eh) 12:02 rip 12:02 ^^ 12:02 I’m off to clean up Discussions 12:02 Even the great Teamerz agree 12:03 "the great teamerz" 12:03 wot kind of shit title is dat 12:03 Unless people hating you, the merge won't really do anything 12:03 naw when you get ninja’d ur opinion is discarded :^) 12:03 it already has done a lot lat 12:03 lad* 12:03 hi 12:03 Like, people getting impatient? 12:03 @SR 12:03 Discussion Merge happening 12:03 rn 12:04 Amazing 12:04 heil fandom 12:04 also SR 12:04 HEIL FANDOM 12:04 >removed the debater part cuz SFU is gone 12:04 What? 12:04 ah 12:04 wadabout mua (d1) 12:04 The only new thing is people getting annoyed and people moving to the diep.io wikia 12:04 who cares? 12:05 @AC that’s like saying all that happened in World War 2 was that Germany lost 12:05 Ursuul 12:05 it only started 12:05 And, this is just the internet 12:05 not the world 12:05 no difference 12:06 Anyway Ursuul 12:06 :| 12:06 "no difference" 12:06 Should Navboxes go in Policy or Tech? 12:06 Why would they be in the rules page? 12:06 ^ 12:06 Tech would be the only reasonable choice, tbh 12:06 yeah I’m confused what is the policy about Navboxes to be? 12:06 >dementia strikes again 12:07 >rementia 12:08 ni��️��️a 12:08 what 12:08 anyways 12:08 *anyway 12:08 whatever 12:09 don't be a grammar nazi 12:09 SR eggsplain 12:10 >grammar nazi 12:10 >eggsplain 12:10 >triggered 12:10 so... 12:10 The merge is kinda a waste of time 12:10 but whatever 12:11 literally have you been living under a rock? 12:11 .-. 12:11 Gimme a good reason why is it that useful 12:11 I had a whole thread full of reasons 12:12 You can make yourself believe whatever you want though, obvs 12:12 which werent good 12:12 >:0 12:12 They were reasons that wasn't important for anyone 12:12 ditto for you too temz 12:12 URSUUL 12:12 vote says otherwise AC 12:12 tho 7 of the yes votes shoulda been removed* 12:12 cough 12:12 why 12:13 even if we did remove 7 instead of 4 it still would’ve been a landslide 12:13 and the people that didn't give a good reason why the merge would be good 12:13 lol 12:13 So... 12:13 Yeah 12:13 lol 12:13 the votes didn't mean ANYTHING 12:13 >the votes didn’t mean anything 12:13 Literally say goodbye to your credibility 12:13 People were just lazy to think deeply about it 12:13 You're saying their votes should be removed because they didn't provide reasons? 12:13 Yeah 12:14 Where are you from, the PvZ Wiki? 12:14 Lmao 12:14 lmao try to get the Americans to do that when they elect mayors see how that goes 12:14 no 12:14 OMG 12:14 americans = internet 12:14 ursuul 101 12:14 WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH ABOUT POLITICS 12:14 I'm getting salty 12:14 Give me one example of a real life election where voters must justify their arguments according to the logic of some higher power. 12:14 because they’re both votes & you are trying to say we should’ve done something that, in the real world, would have bene patently ridiculous 12:15 & we are telling you so & you are getting mad about it 12:15 Everytime you refer these kind of votes to election stuff, I'm getting salty 12:15 Give me one example of a real life election where voters must justify their arguments according to some arbitrary logic. 12:15 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 12:15 STOP 12:15 Lmao 12:15 Give me one example of a real life election where voters must justify their arguments according to the logic of some higher power. 12:15 Give me one example of a real life election where voters must justify their arguments according to the logic of some higher power. 12:15 Give me one example of a real life election where voters must justify their arguments according to the logic of some higher power. 12:15 SR chill 12:15 SPAM ALERT 12:15 spam pls 12:15 e_e 12:15 ok 12:15 kek me 12:15 Can’t 12:15 kek urself 12:15 You're making me MAD 12:15 ACpls 12:16 I'm not usually like this 12:16 Ok, AC, how would you decide whether a vote is justified? 12:16 It's easy to see if a reason is good or not 12:16 How would you decide if a voter gave enough justification? 12:16 @AC you’re mad because we’re referencing politics? Literally that’s what this was, it was a vote, & in the real world it would’ve been a nightmare. 12:16 If it actually makes sense 12:16 We reference politics to make you THINK 12:16 It's easy to dismiss arguments simply because they do not agree with your own 12:16 This is the internet, not freaking politic places 12:16 AC 12:17 We are referencing real-life practical applications 12:17 Yeah but... 12:17 this is not related to political iviews 12:17 Yes, a vote online & a vote in the real world, hell, people even VOTE online nowadays 12:17 We're a small group 12:17 We're not dummies 12:17 Does that change much? 12:17 Yeah small counties make small votes too 12:17 its not about electing someone for president 12:17 We can reason ourselves 12:17 its about merging countries 12:17 AC 12:17 its a whole different thing 12:17 Yeah so can everyone else 12:17 Yeah small counties make small votes too 12:17 Dude 12:18 Who decides if an argument is good or not? 12:18 We're only like 30-35 12:18 @Temz it’s exactly like a referendum 12:18 which happens IRL all the time 12:18 It's not deciding 12:18 it is 12:18 It's about if it makes sense 12:18 that’s what a referendum IS AC 12:18 SR 12:18 it’s just a vote 12:18 yet u guys are giving "someone becoming mayor" example 12:18 AC 12:18 Define "makes sense" 12:18 SR 12:18 Is that objective? 12:18 Yes 12:18 but no 12:19 Then how will be disqualify votes according to it? 12:19 I gave that because it was an example of a vote, & you said that it wasn’t like electing a leader, so I went to referendum, which is when many people vote on a decision. 12:19 *we 12:19 Which is literally exactly what happened 12:19 ^ 12:19 why the heck are you arguing for no reason 12:19 ACpls 12:19 You had to bring this up and argue? 12:19 You're just repeating what you're saying 12:19 Because you aren’t listening 12:19 Over and over 12:19 AC, you're arguing. 12:19 We're not. 12:19 AC dont even try, they wont change anything whatever you say 12:19 Yeah 12:20 Temz pls 12:20 I realised that :/ 12:20 SR 12:20 not talking to you SR 12:20 TEAMZ IS RIGHT 12:20 Go to PM if you don't want us to reply 12:20 um no 12:20 freedom of spich 12:20 Yeah 12:20 then don’t tell us not to reply 12:20 We have freedom to reply 12:20 i never said dont reply. 12:20 i just stated it was useless to 12:20 cus they would be ignored 12:20 yep 12:21 and it's annoying 12:21 all right 12:21 so you guys give up? 12:21 because you argued to truth 12:21 and admit we are correct? 12:21 No 12:21 I will never admit you are correct 12:21 NEVER 12:21 but I will stop arguing 12:21 Yet you provide no reasoning 12:21 bc it not worth it 12:21 Thus, you're stubborn 12:21 NO 12:21 Then you aren’t talking sense. You aren’t having a conversation with us, you are simply yelling at us because you don’t like what we’re saying. 12:21 ^ 12:22 (rage) 12:22 URSUUL IZ DUMB 12:22 HE'LL REFUSE WHENEVER I SAY HEZ DUMB SO IM LEAVIMNG 12:22 12:22 12:22 HE'S DUMB 12:22 (when you want to punch someone in the face) 12:22 You are quite literally telling us it doesn’t matter what we say, you will never even consider what we have to say because we will always be wrong. You just now complained that we didn’t listen, but here you are doing the exact same thing. 12:22 no 12:22 that's not it 12:23 it just means you will never stop giving reasons 12:23 and never agree on me 12:23 it's you, not me 12:23 I'm just telling what I think it is 12:23 "I will never admit you are correct" -you 12:23 All right 12:23 you can give your arguments 12:23 I do not agree with you 12:23 we will refute them as easily as you refute ours 12:23 because I do not have the same reasoning 12:23 you already do sr 12:23 :D 12:23 :D 12:24 :) 12:24 B) 12:24 That’s fine AC, you don’t have to agree with us, but by saying that you will NEVER do it, you are saying you will never find common ground with us ever. 12:24 Period. 12:24 Full stop. 12:24 which is exactly what you said we were doing 12:24 That's because I won't change 12:24 so you are a hypocrite 12:24 We're all hypocrites 12:24 Yes, & you are a hypocrite for complaining that we wouldn’t change 12:24 when you just said you yourself will not 12:24 I will not change my opinion 12:24 you will never agree on me 12:25 it's not the same thing 12:25 everyone stahp arguing this wont change anything 12:25 kthx 12:25 It is precisely the same thing. You say you won’t change your opinion & we won’t change ours to agree with you, we are both doing the same thing yet you are complaining when we do it to you. 12:26 I'm not complaining 12:26 You are. 12:26 I'm just annoyed (eh) 12:26 You have been doing so for the past few minutes 12:26 Lmao 12:26 "I'm not complaining, I'm just annoyed" 12:26 ofc no one listens to me 12:26 ._. 12:26 ^ 12:26 that’s because we love you Temz (d1) 12:26 Please listen to teamz 12:27 I mean, uh, did you hear something SR? 12:27 PLEASE 12:27 We'll stop meta-arguing 12:27 I think someone with a t in their name might’ve said something 12:27 but I cannot recall 12:27 ursuul pls 12:27 demetia'ing 12:27 "T" 12:27 Teamerz 12:27 Ursuul is dementia'ing 12:27 i hope you're not being serious ursuul 12:27 did you hear something SR 12:27 no 12:27 i saw something tho 12:28 oh what was it? 12:28 a computer screen 12:28 with words on it 12:28 ME TOO 12:28 WOW 12:28 /end 12:28 love you temz :3 12:29 you know my answer to this, ursuul. 12:29 wot 12:33 u dere 12:33 you know my answer. 12:33 (Ursuul is secretly hating teamerz) 12:33 wot 12:33 sorry am confused 12:34 im not. 12:34 ok? 12:35 even with my "virtue" you should know that im disappointed 12:36 M8 I’m completely & totally lost, as far as I know you’re disappointed because of a joke. 12:36 indeed 12:37 You hate teamerz, Ursuul. I know it 12:39 you can think what you want to keep telling yourself man, it’s not like I can change your mind ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:39 whatever you** 12:39 oh god 12:39 no 12:40 (lenny) 12:40 Nevermind 12:40 I know what's going on? 12:40 maybe? 12:40 rn I’m working so I’m kinda distracted 12:40 "Working" (lenny) 12:41 -_- 12:41 God 12:41 Don't take it seriously... 12:41 .-. 12:43 �� 12:43 aight finished 12:43 o no w8 gotta update d/g 12:43 fug 12:45 We don't ihate/i Temz 12:45 we're just continually oppressing him 12:45 *depressing 12:45 jk 12:45 w8 who’s being oppressed 12:46 me or AC or Temz 12:47 Me :( 12:47 rip u 12:47 Actually, I think it was Teamerz 12:47 lol 12:47 thanks 12:47 get trolled 12:47 >_> 12:48 rip temz 12:48 says rip but doesnt do anythin about it 12:48 cri 12:48 Temz 12:48 I need an idea for a board 12:49 u already asked me dis 12:49 "a board" 12:49 what? 12:49 I need another one 12:49 for wot 12:49 What board? 12:49 http://diepio.wikia.com/d/f?catId=1438105&sort=latest 12:49 need to rename that 12:49 For what? 12:49 into a category that people might actually use 12:49 polygons is too specific 12:49 polygons board? 12:50 what? 12:50 ye the polygons one 12:50 need to rename it 12:50 Why not just percentage? 12:50 what even 12:50 percantagon 12:50 ... 12:50 (:3) 12:50 no emote for ":3"? 12:50 (uwu) 12:51 you see the eleven categories on the left? 12:51 mayb entities? 12:51 I have to have eleven so that I can hide the Archive cat, but I can’t think of 10 legit categories 12:51 hmmmmm 12:51 you think Game Modes would get any traction? 12:51 It's easy 12:51 no way l0l 12:51 Bosses? 12:51 RP 12:51 o w8 12:51 Polygons & Bosses 12:51 entities include bosses 12:52 Information 12:52 Boards 12:52 tru 12:52 idk 12:52 entities also include poolygons 12:52 @AC information is too broad 12:52 yeah but entities is, well, confusing for nubs 12:52 "Entities 12:52 everyone knows wat an entity is 12:52 yeah 12:52 ye but not in relation to Diep.io 12:52 who cares about nubs 12:52 URSUUL 12:52 you decided to be with the nubs 12:52 it's your fault 12:53 and deal with it 12:53 (dealwithit) 12:53 what 12:53 nubs comprise the majority of our readers & the majority of the people who engage in Discussions with no background 12:53 ye but ursuul 12:53 at least it wud be legit 12:53 I didn’t decide it, it is simply a fact 12:53 ye 12:53 what if I did 12:53 Special Tanks & Polygons? 12:53 (too many characters fuq) 12:54 I think I might have to go with entities purely because of the character cap lmao 12:54 rip nubs 12:55 entities it is 12:55 jebus 12:55 my chat crashed 12:56 rip chat 12:56 hi 12:56 hi 12:56 entits? 12:56 :D 12:56 anything else to discuss? 12:56 naw just tits 12:56 yay 12:56 wait but 12:56 naw I just need to get off my butt & do the WU 12:56 that may not be appropriate for noobs 12:56 tru 12:56 have to do Entities then 12:57 Why are you guys always thinking about noobs before doing anything? 12:57 cos its diep WIKIA 12:57 it meant for noobs 12:57 lol 12:57 this is one of the reason we shouldn't have merged 12:57 because nubs 12:57 Lmao 12:57 lmao 12:57 you are hilarious at this point 12:58 diep conceptions aren't made for noobs 12:58 to us you guys are nubs 12:58 Less that 10k edits? Bullshit. 12:58 have you seen some of those conceptions AC? 12:58 ^ 12:58 so edits determine wether someone is a noob or not? 12:58 no 12:58 asshole tbh. 12:58 That's an example 12:58 an anecdote 12:58 *hassle 12:58 yeah I don’t see nub as edit count 12:58 ye 12:58 like Caspervene has 1K edits 12:58 edit count only means if you had to edit 12:58 but he’s the biggest newb ever 12:59 naw 12:59 no offense to Caspervene 12:59 there are bigger newbs 12:59 rly 12:59 damn 12:59 At least he can use Forums 12:59 anyway point is 12:59 usin forum means ur not a nub at diep.io 12:59 10/10 12:59 l0l 12:59 lol 12:59 once we get full-time Discussions things may get even worse 12:59 kek/10 12:59 POINT IS 12:59 the vast majority of people on a wiki are readers 12:59 And dumbos 12:59 & readers come to our Wiki because they need information 12:59 hence nubs 12:59 which is why we shouldn't have merge 01:00 SEE? 01:00 Which is why you should try to make whatever you're saying less verbose *cough* Ursuul *cough* 01:00 so if we want to encourage more people to interact with our community & become editors & STOP BEING NUBS 01:00 it has to be simple & easy for them to integrate 01:00 AC lmao 01:00 SEE THE BLUE IS A DIFFERENT SHADE 01:00 every time you say that AC it just gets funnier 01:00 THIS IS WHY WE SHOULDN'T HAVE MERGED 01:00 THE BLUE 01:00 THE BLUE!!!11!11!111 01:00 *Shaking text intensifies* 01:01 But anyway, let’s say that nubs being the largest demographic of readers is actually a problem for some reason 01:01 well 01:01 for argument’s skae 01:01 sake* 01:01 i said stop arguments already 01:01 It's not a problem for us 01:01 now u come back with that 01:01 for them 01:01 then what’s the big deal? 01:02 Diep conception is made for information, not conception 01:02 lmao 01:02 uh 01:02 wot 01:02 this is why you should keep them seperate 01:02 I gotta write that down 01:02 wot 01:02 *diep.io wikia 01:02 oops 01:02 lol 01:02 “Diep conception is made for information, not conception” 01:02 lol 01:02 it’s cool AC 01:02 i was confused af for a sec 01:02 It's just that both wikias have different purpose 01:02 but anyway, there’s a bit of a problem with that 01:02 and combining them is useless 01:04 See what I mean? 01:04 The Diep.io Wikia is about Diep.io period, & having DCoW content on our Wiki means that there will be overlap. The same people who read conceptions can do so, & the same nubs who need actual knowledge can do so, but with everything on one wiki there can be overlap. Nubs can become interested in conceptions & grow into good editors we will like, & conceptors might actually use all that knowledge they have to increase the quality of the general pages for everyone 01:04 If you're not going on the DCoW, that means that you don't care about it 01:04 do you? 01:05 I do care 01:05 expect the mods 01:05 of course 01:05 The mods are very important 01:05 But it distracts from DW 01:05 After the Merge they'll be one and the same so I can actively edit 01:05 .-. 01:05 I care about DCoW but I won't have the time until after the Merge 01:05 why? 01:05 I have made conceptions & I have been an admin on that Wiki for months, I care about it, but whether we care about it is completely irrelevant. The basic, undeniable facts are that there will be more editors for conceptions & higher quality general pages. An example has already been seen in Tacocat. 01:06 so you dont have the time to click a link to go to dcow 01:06 ugh pls 01:06 Seems like it Teamerz 01:06 I obviously do 01:06 it’s not even about that 01:06 Nah 01:06 im talking to SR, ursuul 01:06 o rip 01:06 DCoW and DW is the same thing 01:06 SR y u undermine argument 01:06 That's like saying nothing will change if Mexico and the US unite, because you casn already cross the border into Tijuana 01:07 Stop 01:07 comparing 01:07 to 01:07 and its not wrong to say dat 01:07 real 01:07 life 01:07 pls 01:07 So what do we compare to 01:07 compare to this 01:07 We could compare it to the Avatar Wiki 01:07 REAL LIFE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WIKIA 01:07 Which did the same thing we did 01:07 AC I’m not even going to try to refute that 01:07 YEAH, IF THE UNIVERSE EXPLODES WIKIA WILL BE JUST FINE 01:07 that’s like saying the earth is flat 01:07 no 01:07 *facepalm* 01:07 the earth is fat 01:07 ^ 01:08 no 01:08 *Facepalm* 01:08 the Earth is phat 01:08 the heart is phat 01:08 FAT, NOT FLAT 01:08 Wikia is phat 01:08 Fandom is phat 01:08 No 01:08 A lesson to B.O.B 01:08 ur mom is phat 01:08 >:0 01:08 she is 01:08 Wikia is skinny 01:08 Fat, not Flat 01:08 :3 01:08 apologies den 01:08 actually nu 01:09 Wikia is phat, & Fandom is that supermodel who is so anorexic that it’s gross 01:09 but Wikia is curvaceous 01:09 Anywaysx 01:09 The merge is useless and we all know it 01:09 so anorexic that its nonexistant 01:09 lmao 01:09 >we all know it 01:09 >most people voted against you 01:09 it’s like reality doesn’t even matter 01:09 it’s just what you have in your head that matters 01:09 it doesnt antimatter 01:09 ^ 01:10 *fires antimatter cannon at Temz& 01:10 ** 01:10 *fires matter cannon at ursuul* 01:10 failing 101 01:10 with temz 01:10 BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM 01:10 BOOOOOOOOOOOBS 01:11 tits 01:11 no its entities 01:11 else noobs dont understand 01:11 I’m changing my username to TitsMcGee 01:11 l0l 01:11 rly 01:11 pls do 01:11 en-tities (lenny) 01:11 w8 Temz 01:12 we have problem with Entities 01:12 Tanks are entities 01:12 we fuck’d up 01:12 ursuul 01:12 if u have a better idea that will work 01:12 go ahead 01:13 Polygons & Specials? 01:13 misc? 01:13 Ooh I'm special 01:13 Misc is basically General 01:13 oh we know SR 01:13 tanks are identified as attack helicopters 01:13 we know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:13 Other? 01:13 that’s basically just another rendition of Misc or General 01:13 it needs to apply to Polygons, Bosses, & Special Tanks 01:13 Bosses are part of Special Tanks 01:14 w8 01:14 tanks are part of special 01:14 >->; 01:14 what if we did Playable Tanks vs Special Tanks 01:14 naw wouldn’t work 01:14 cuz Dominator & Mothership 01:14 wot about 01:14 tanks and special tanks 01:14 then we’d just have Polygons cat 01:14 & das not broad enuf 01:15 what if we just do 01:15 Special Tanks 01:15 & Polygons screw off 01:15 eh 01:15 y even have polygons tho 01:15 can go in general 01:16 or Mechanics.... 01:16 gud point 01:16 wait 01:16 isnt there alreayd game mechanics 01:16 there is 01:16 do 01:16 bosses 01:17 tanks can contain special tanks 01:17 bosses is too limited 01:17 like polygons 01:17 czech it: http://diepio.wikia.com/d/f?sort=latest 01:17 how is iet 01:18 no special tanks can go in tanks 01:18 Tanks is already plenty broad though, there’s 50 Tanks to choose from 01:19 special tanks are part of tanks tho 01:19 (really we should just do 10 categories & call it a day but can’t) 01:19 ye I know 01:19 but we gotta bullshit a category into existence 01:19 y cant 01:19 yet still be kinda reasonable about it 01:19 y we gotta do dat 01:19 Not really ican’t/i so much as ireally shouldn’t 01:19 y 01:20 cuz the cap is 10 Categories, we now have 11, if we delete one cat, then we will never be able to go back up to 11 period 01:20 also 01:20 mk 01:20 this way the Archive category is hidden from view 01:20 (which it should be because it’s basically a waste bin) 01:20 hazards? 01:21 holy crap 01:21 ? 01:21 that’s, almost perfect 01:21 .3. 01:21 you’re the best Temz :D 01:21 theres only 1 tem- nvm 01:21 yoy 01:21 (d1) 01:22 (party) 01:22 aw 01:22 lmao 2017 07 18